The Aftermath of Betrayal
by TangeloMadness
Summary: The elder frowned. "What happened to him Yuan?" The half-elf balled his hands into fists at his side, clenching his hands so hard his nails drew blood that dripped unto the grass below. "HE happened." Yuan growled out, hatred in his voice. "Yggdrasil."


**Author's Note: Hello and welcome! I thank you for clicking on this.**

**Okay now to clear a couple things up.**

**1: this is NOT YuanxKratos. It's friendship only.**

**2: This takes place about a week after Kratos killed Anna. So Kratos found the shoe, went berserk and slaughtered about 60% of the angles of Cruxis (just the grunts), and bout 50% of the Desians before Yggdrasill finally managed to subdue him and throw him in a Cruxis Seraphim Holding CellTm . **

**I think that's it... other than the fact that this is all just my idea of what Yggy did to Kratos after the whole Anna thing.**

**Oh and just in case any one is wondering, Kratos is wearing a plain white t-shirt and black pants.**

**Rated 'T' for Yuan's mouth.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. No matter how much I dream...****

* * *

><p><span>The Aftermath of Betrayal.<span>

"Just let me speak to the elder you fool!"

"I've told you twice now! _You _are not allowed in Heimdall!"

"Then call him out here! I don't care, just let me speak to him!"

"The elder is far to busy to bother coming out here to speak to _you _you half-elven scum!"

"WHAT the hell did you just call me?"

"SCUM. S.C.U.M. That's what you are. Now leave!"

"You fucking son of a bitch! I'll electrocute you if I have to, just Let. Me. Through!"

"NO!"

"What in Origin's name is going on here!"

Both of the arguing men stopped and turned to the source of the voice.

The first man smirked as he realized who it was that had interrupted him. His long blue hair was tied back into a ponytail, and some of it fell in front of his face to cover one of his sharp green eyes. He wore a white outfit with black, red, and gold armor covering parts of his body, and a black cape. Yuan Ka-Fai.

The other man was wearing a helmet and brandishing a spear, he was one of the two gate guards of Heimdall. The other guard was about 30 feet away staring terrified at the arguing men.

"Elder." Yuan greeted him with a smirk. "It's about damn time. I've been standing here for a half hour arguing with this fucking guard here."

"...Ka-Fai. What are you doing here?" The elder asked as he came to a stop in front of the half-elf.

Said half-elf snorted. "Breathing." He replied sarcastically.

The elder glared at the blue haired angel and shot a look at the guard he had previously been arguing with, who had moved to say something most likely not very nice to the angel, judging by the look on his face. The guard huffed and moved to stand beside the elder, who had returned his gaze back to Yuan.

"I ask again. Why are you here?"

The seraph sighed and ran a hand through his hair before finally looking to the short elf in front of him.

"I came here to ask for your help elder."

"Have you forgotten Yuan?" The elf elder asked with a frown on his face. "Half-elves such as your self are forbidden to enter Heimdall."

"_Yes_ I know that! I just don't give a fuck about your damn rules!" Yuan snarled at the elder. "Look technically I'm not in your damn village, I'm standing right outside it. Now I'll leave and never bother you or you precious village if you'll just answer my damn question!"

The elder frowned at the irate seraph. "...Very well. One thing then you shall leave. Now what is it you wanted to ask me?"

Yuan let out a sigh and all of his anger seemed to suddenly leave him, and instead he looked very sorrowful.

"Here. Help...Please." Yuan turned around and gently took the hand of the figure standing hidden in the shadows of the Ymir Forest, and brought him forward so that the elder could see him.

The elder raised an eyebrow at the blue haired half-elf, who's anger seemed to have suddenly vanished and been replaced by sadness and worry. As the Yuan pulled the figure in to the light so that the elves could see him, the elder's eyes widened and he nearly lost the grip he had on his staff as he let out a gasp of shock and surprise. He heard the elves that had gathered around to see what was the source of the turmoil was, also let out gasps of shock or horror, and some mothers were leading their confused and arguing children away.

"N-no way..." One of the gate guards muttered in surprise, his face going as white as the streets of Flanoir.

"...Kratos Aurion."

"..."

Their, in front of the village of Heimdall so that all the villagers could see, stood the spiky, auburn-haired, angel of death himself. But what they were horrified at was not the appearance of the seraph at their village, as they had never banned Kratos from the elven sanctuary as they did his companions, (seeing as the ex-human's life was the seal of Origin and he needed to be able to access his final resting place), but rather at the fact that Kratos's eyes were a deep, soulless red.

Now the spiky haired warrior had always possessed stunning red eyes, but now they were blank and devoid of all emotion or thought. Every time they had seen him, Kratos had always been rather stoic and blank, but their had always been some spark of life or emotion in his eye, weather it be anger or boredom. But now his eyes seemed completely lifeless and empty. Nothing ran through them at all, and they seemed to be an even deeper colour than the wine red they usually were. The elder locked eyes with the soulless angel and shuttered.

His eyes were terrifying.

The ancient angel just kept staring straight ahead, standing straight and not moving a muscle other than the azure wings that fluttered gently behind him. His long haired companion stood at his side, head bowed and looking sadly at his fellow seraph, then he sighed and moved over to his companion and shifted the other angel's shirt so that the elves could see the green gem embedded just below his collar bone. The Cruxis Crystal glinted at the sunlight his it and the elder let out a breath as his sight confirmed what he had speculated since he first laid his eyes on the red-head the minute since he had first seen him that day.

Nothing. The gem was embedded into his skin, and the golden metal of the Rune Crest that was supposed to surround the crystal was missing.

Kratos' soul was gone.

"...I see." The elder said after a long moment of silence. "So this is why you have come to us after you swore to never return here again. What happened to him Yuan?" The elder inquired, finally tearing his gaze from the blank angel to the sad one beside him.

The half-elf growled and balled his hands in to fists at his side, clenching them so hard that his nails drew blood- not that he noticed the crimson liquid dripping slowly off his fingers, staining the grass blow.

"_He_ happened." Yuan snarled out, anger and hatred filling his voice. "Yggdrasill."

There was a gasp from many of the elves, and some of them covered their ears and clenched their eyes shut, as if that could make them unhear the name just spoken.

"Do not speak _his_ name in our village half-elf scum!" One of the guards shouted at the cerulean haired male, raising his spear to the angels' throat in a threatening manner.

Yuan's gaze snapped to the guard and he shot him a death glare that made him regret his words and almost piss his pants.

"Oh so this big bad elf actually going to do something other than sit around and talk while the world collapses around him? I wonder, have you ever even been in a actual fight? Hm... I bet not. I can rectify that right now you pompous fool, I'm _sure_ you'll do just fine in a fight against me. After all, I've _only_ had 4,000 years of battle experience and you've had what? Two, maybe three training fights? Oh, but _your _a noble, all knowing, powerful _pure-blooded elf_. I'm sure you'll be able to beat _me, _a lowly half-elf." The murderous seraph snarled at the terrified elven guard, sarcasm practically dripping from his words.

Yuan usually had a decent hold on his temper, but after all that had happened in the past week his temper was on it's last thread, and the idiotic guard had insulted Yuan at a very bad moment.

The elf reeled back in embarrassment, his face as red as the lifeless seraph's eyes.

"Why you little-!"

"_Enough._"

Both Yuan and the guard's eyes shot the the speaker. The elf elder glared at them both and then turned to speak to the irate angel.

"Watch your words Yuan or I will make you leave. You're treading a thin line anyway and I do not think you want to make it worse. Or do you not want my help after all?"

Yuan deflated instantly and sighed, muttering "Sorry" to the guard.

The elder nodded to the guard and he slunk back into the crowd, muttering angrily to himself. He then turned to the blue haired angel.

"What is it that you want me to do Yuan? I cannot cure a lost soul."

Yuan sighed.

"I know. But... You have lived longer than even we have, and you were their when the exspheres and Cruxis Crystals were first developed. Please, can you tell me if there is any way to cure him?" The half-elf asked, staring at the elder with pleading eyes.

The elder frowned and shook his head sadly. He was appalled at what the insane leader of Cruxis had done, and as much as he wanted to help he knew that their was nothing he could do.

"No. I'm sorry Yuan."

Yuan closed his eyes in frustration and disappointment and tilted his head backwards to face the cloudy skies.

"Niflheim fucking dammit."

The elder sighed and didn't bother to chaste the half-elf for his language, as he would have done if he had heard one of his people say something like that.

"As I am sure you know Yuan, the only way to restore Kratos's soul now is to place his Rune Crest back on."

"I know that... I was just hoping you might know of another way to save him. Could I use different Rune Crest? Yggdrasill has his." Yuan asked, tearing his gaze away from the sky to look at the elder.

The elder frowned and shook his head sadly.

"No. The only way to bring him back is to replace his original Rune Crest."

Yuan looked at him with pleading and desperation in his eyes.

"Are you sure? Couldn't Origin help him? I'm sure he would assist Kratos, he is his seal after all, so maybe-"

"No." The elder cut the desperate angel off, shaking his head once again.

"The only was to restore him is to replace his original Rune Crest. I _am_ sorry Yuan... But there is nothing more I can do." The elder told him with an air of finality about him.

Yuan clenched his eyes shut and let out a pained sigh.

"I know... Thank you for your time elder. I'll leave now."

The elder watched as Yuan slowly turned around and tugged gently on Kratos' sleeve, summoning forth his own purple wings from his back. Sparing one last glance at the elven village behind him, Yuan took of into the cloudy sky, the soulless shell of his best friend soundlessly taking off after him, trailing behind the bluenett as they flew into the heavens.

The elf elder watched until he could no longer see the specks that were the two angels, not even moving after all of the elves had dispersed, muttering amongst them selves, back into Heimdall.

The elder sighed. His thoughts reached out to Yggdrasill and he pondered, for what must have been the millionth time, how a kind, idealistic young child could have changed into the cruel, heartless monster he was today.

It really didn't surprise him when the heavens started crying along with him.

* * *

><p><strong>So... that's the end. I may do a follow up with Kratos regaining his soul later if the plot bunnies annoy me enough.<strong>

**Oh and to clear things up, in my head cannon the exsphere Kratos wears on his hand during the first part of the game is a fake he uses to hide his abilities. I mean if he showed Lloyd and co his Cruxis Crystal, they'd probably freak out. After all, (in my mind) all of the seraphim have green Cruxis Crystal's on their chests. Lloyd would be able to tell that the Cruxis Crystal wasn't a normal exsphere and that would lead to lots of awkward questions for poor Kratos to answer. Hence the fake exsphere.**

**And if you're wondering why Yuan is not swearing as much/mocking the elder for apologizing to him, it's cause he's depressed. He was hoping that the elves could help Kratos, but alas they cannot. So he knows now that the only way to cure Kratos is to get his Rune Crest back from Yggdrasill. Yeah, like THAT'S gonna happen anytime soon.**

**If you like it please leave a comment. Thanks for reading!**

**- DarkEnforcer-Kratos**


End file.
